


The World So Small

by grasping4light (serenamaes)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, SHEITH - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenamaes/pseuds/grasping4light
Summary: A short in which Keith and Shiro make the most of their time together in between fighting the Galra and Keith's training with the Blades of Marmora. Keith begins to understand what it means to be home.





	The World So Small

**Author's Note:**

  * For [matsuoasuka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=matsuoasuka).



The world seems so small, with you next to me. The universe, the galaxies, the planets we’ve explored. All so near. All so close, with you beside me. 

Shiro, what are you dreaming of? 

It was always like this. Tender and slow when they were sleeping. Or while Shiro slept, at least. Now that he was here, time was moving too quickly. Too fast for him to rest. Too soon would he have to leave again on a ship, on a mission. To continue with training for the Blades of Marmora. 

Keith still wasn’t used to this. To any of this, though the others had known for a while. He and Shiro were more than best friends. They were lovers. They were equals. And if he dared to utter the word “soulmate”, he probably would have continued with that. But it was scary to think about. So instead, he watched while Shiro slept, breathing deeply. Inhaling and exhaling slowly against his skin, the warmth reminding him that this was real, and it wasn’t a dream. And though his own eyelids were growing heavy, he wanted to lie there, awake, and continue this exchange. Shiro’s breath against his chest, while he ran a hand through that white-black hair, his fingers curling into the damp strands until he fell asleep. 

The morning was hectic – hasty. A call for Voltron, another tug away from the bedsheets. Shiro pulled him close, clasping him on the back. Whispering as he came closer. “Keith,” his voice was sturdy. “Come back to me, okay?” 

“I will,” it was a promise, a testament to his devotion. “Be safe.” 

Explosions. Sparks. Blades and lasers flying. He had to focus. He had to stay safe. Deactivate the timer. Stop the bomb. Gather the Intel. It was all one task after another, another thing keeping him from the man he loved. 

But love was new. Love was distracting. Love was hasty. It was all he could think about after a mission. On his way in to the next. When a guard spotted him on the riser, and he had to bolt. 

All of it was about Shiro. When would he see him next? Would they meet again? 

Would this be the last time? 

“Shiro!” He choked, scratching down those strong shoulders as he came. The man responded with a groan and teeth, biting into his collar bone, ramming into those slender hips at his own release. They were crazy, not even waiting to get out of the hangar, hiding behind the shadow of the Black Lion, but here they were safe. Away from the ears and eyes of the others. And here they could . . . 

“Keith,” Shiro panted, straightening up as he eased the smaller boy to the floor. “Can you stand?” 

“Yeah,” Keith whimpered, steadying himself on his uncertain legs. “I’m fine.” 

“I’ve missed you,” he was still breathing heavy, those light bangs falling over his dark eyes. 

“I know,” Keith smiled, brushing them away, leaning forward to kiss him again. “I missed you, too.” 

It was heaven here. Being held this close. Breathing him in. Tasting his lips and tongue. He tasted like battle and determination. Strength and certainty. And he didn’t want to pull away. 

“Keith? Shiro?” It was Coran’s kind warning that he was outside the door. Down the hall before he entered. (He knew better by now.) “The food will get cold, you know. Come join us for dinner!”

“Can’t we clean up first?” Keith murmured quietly, pulling back on his suit. He’d need to clean it before he left again. Though he hoped that wouldn’t be soon. 

“We’ll be out in a minute,” Shiro answered. “Get started without us.” 

“Alright. See it your way. But Hunk’s cooking goes real fast.” The Altaen sang as he walked away, and the boys waited until they could no longer hear the footsteps echoing down the hall. 

“C’mon,” Shiro smiled. “A quick shower wouldn’t be bad for either of us. He laced his fingers through Keith’s and tugged him toward the door. 

It was as though he had never left, and Keith caught himself smiling halfway down the hallway. Past the dining hall, past the training center. As Shiro pulled off his uniform before fidgeting with his own. And he laughed as the man attacked his skin all over again. 

“I thought this was supposed to be quick?” 

Shiro chuckled, “It won’t be fun if it’s too quick.” 

“Glad you haven’t completely lost your sense of humor,” the smaller man groaned as he was lifted and pinned to the wall again. 

“You’ve got to make the most of any situation.” His mouth was against his skin now. Roaming over his chest. Sinking into his flesh. “This isn’t any different.” 

“Stop talking,” Keith panted. “And kiss me.” 

“You’re so impatient.” He was smiling against his lips now, so near and so far. “You haven’t changed at all.” 

“Nnn,” he breathed. “Neither have you, you tease.” Keith tangled his fingers into Shiro’s hair and latched on as the man pressed inside of him. Their tongues brushing against each other in time with their hips, before it got too quick. Before it got too hasty. Then the boy bit at Shiro’s ear. At his neck to keep his voice down in the echoing chamber. To no avail as he came. When they slid to the floor, to tangle in each other all over again. 

The food was cold when they got there. Leftovers from dinner. 

Hunk scratched the back of his head as he and Pidge gathered the dirty dishes. “We tried to save some for you, but,” he shrugged. “You guys did kind of take a long time getting here.” 

Keith looked away and Shiro smiled nervously as they made their way to the table. “Thanks for cooking, Hunk. Sorry we missed out on dinner.” 

“I’m sure you two had other things to do.” Hunk acknowledged, then immediately clarified. “Uh – not that you two were uh, doing anything questionable or anything.” 

Pidge sighed and made her way back to the galley. “C’mon, Hunk. I’ll help with dishes.” As she got further away. “Leave the lovebirds alone.” 

Keith stared at the food, the foreign goo shaped and molded to look something like an eggroll. “Looks like his cooking is getting better.” He laughed. “You think it will actually taste like food back home?”

“Maybe,” Shiro smiled, loading up his plate. “It won’t hurt to try it.”

“Better than Galra food.” He tried it. It wasn’t bad. Hunk’s food actually reminded him of home. 

But that home didn’t matter anymore. Not with this man beside him, eagerly eating the food placed in front of them. Hungry and starved from their trysts in the hanger. Their love in the shower room. 

And Keith relished the sound of Shiro’s heartbeat in his bedroom. Echoing inside that strong chest. Buried between muscle and flesh and the blood of a fighter. 

It was the sound of home. The sound of the world. And it was all so small. So perfect, in this space beside him. 

Shiro pulled him closer and whispered, “You should really get some sleep.” 

And Keith relented, closing his eyes in a tired reply. 

He didn’t have to dream of home anymore. With the world right beside him.


End file.
